100 Years New Version
by GalaxyWolf2.0
Summary: "I-I can't believe it," New Zealand whispered in a quiet voice never taking his eyes of the ground, "How could it have been one hundred years already?" This is the new and updated version of my previous story that will contain scenes that will be mentioned in my other fanfic 'Australia'.


**Hey Guys! So I decided to post a new version of this story for the 100** **th** **Anniversary of the end of World War 1. For the flashback, I have used new updated snippets from my story 'Australia' so they match with that.**

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Hetalia

 **Warnings:** Language, blood and war themes.

Australia stared at his reflection in the mirror, he was dressed in his old uniform he wore during the war, the only difference was the polished and well-kept medals pinned to his chest. His face sombre as he gazed into the mirror in his hotel room, instead of seeing his usual reflection, he saw the younger version of him, the one that had been in inducted to what war really was. It had been 100 years since his first taste of battle, where he and New Zealand had joined their oldest brother. Australia tore off his bandage that concealed the scar across his nose, he never took the bandage off, except for this day every year.

XxxxXxxx

 _Night soon came as Australia stumbled through the scrub. He was by himself, he just needed to get some fresh air, as hard as it was to get fresh air on the battle field, as the air around him was thick with gunpowder, dust and the scent of the dead. He just needed to get out of the trenches for a little bit. The trench raid he had just returned from had been successful, but at a deadly cost, as he had returned with about half the amount of his people that he had left with. He hated this war, sure some of his people were still in good spirits despite the situation, but they didn't feel a stab of numbing pain every time one of them had died. From the amount of pain that he had his younger brother had felt from the moment they hit that beach it was surprising how they could still move._

 _Australia froze in his place as he heard the silent shuffle of footsteps. A normal human wouldn't be able to hear something that silent, but as a nation they had slightly higher hearing abilities. He had reached for the bayonet from his rifle, he had run out of bullets during the trench raid which now rendered his main weapon useless. He will admit, it was pretty stupid to go out with an empty rifle, but he just forgot to reload it. He wasn't that skilled in hand-to-hand combat but he figured that now was the best time to learn._

 _He snapped his head in the direction of the noise and remained tense. He couldn't tell if whoever made the noise was friend or foe. Until the source of the noise stepped out of the shadows and into the light the moon gave off. Turkey._

 _'Shit' Australia mentally cursed. He bristled in uncertainty and slight fear. He had never seen the personification Turkey this close, had seen small glimpses on the battle field, but never up close. He didn't know what to expect from the older nation, who just so happened to have more experience than the Australian when it came to fighting…so he wasn't going to lie, he was slightly nervous._

 _"Well well, who do we have here?" spoke Turkey with a soft but venomous voice as he squinted to get a better look at the person in front of him, when he did recognise him he broke out laughing. His laugh sent chills down Australia's spine, he wanted more than anything to run back to the safety of his trench, but he was frozen on the spot._

 _"Well if it isn't Australia, England's little brother, the one who he brought to the world meeting when you were a young nation… But where's your other brother, New Zealand." Turkey taunted the young Australian with a cold smirk. Australia said nothing but just growled under his breath and gripped his bayonet tightly until his knuckles turned white. Turkey gaze turned to Australia's rifle which laid on the ground, it was obviously empty._

 _"How pathetic," Turkey laughed once more, "Both young, practically toddlers and with no experience in war. You and New Zealand may as well give up; you two wouldn't stand a chance in the front line, especially if you make a habit of going around with empty guns."_

 _Australia narrowed his eyes in a glare at the insult. But he knew it was the truth, they were both younger than most of the nations in this war with this as their first major battle, so they were most likely perceived as such by the other nations. That's why they were so eager to join this war, it would be their chance to be recognised as a force to be reckoned with if it came down to it, their chance to prove they weren't weak. He watched as Turkey also unattached his bayonet and threw his own rile to the ground, preparing to make the fight even at least. Australia now knew that there was no backing down._

 _"Ya really shouldn't underestimate us mate," Australia replied in his thick accent trying to sound confident, "But it still doesn't change the fact that I'm gonna wipe the floor with ya"_

 _Turkey assessed the nation that was trying to intimidate him; he had to admit he had a lot of bravery, either that or idiocy._

 _"I assume your older brother taught you hand to hand combat" mocked Turkey as he stood ready to fight the young nation._

 _Determination set on Australia's face as his mind went back to training with England, he tried to remember what he said about hand-to-hand combat if caught by the enemy. Actually know that he thought about it England had stated that they should never be in a position that they need to use hand-to-hand combat with another nation._

 _'Bloody brilliant' he thought bitterly._

 _He watched as Turkey advanced on him slashing the bayonet towards Australia. He had managed to dodge the attacks by jumping to the side, ducking and weaving, it was keeping him on his toes. When he raised his own bayonet to administer his own attack Turkey had caught his wrist in mid-air stopping his attack. He landed a swift and powerful punch to Australia's stomach, the force of which and having the breath knocked out of him made him release his only weapon and sent it falling to the ground. Turkey then pulled his arm towards the ground, sending Australia landing on his back, quite hard. While Turkey wasn't as fast as the Australian, he made up for in strength, he was ten times as strong as him. Australia groaned in pain but rolled to the side in time to watch Turkey's bayonet imbed itself into the ground where he was laying just mere seconds ago._

 _"I have to admit, you are quick on your feet, just not quick enough," Turkey stated as he walked forward to retrieve his bayonet. Australia, now not armed stood back up anyway and tightened his hands into fists, they may not be as effective as a sharper object, but they would do at least until he had the chance to retrieve his own weapon._

 _Suddenly, a loud ear-shattering explosion, broke him from his concentration. It rang out from near the trench area where the New Zealander's were stationed, where he knew his brother was. A wave of concern and slight panic washed over him as he wondered if New Zealand was okay._

 _Unfortunately, Turkey had taken advantage of his momentary distraction, and this time Australia didn't have time to dodge. He had raised his bayonet and struck down on Australia's nose._

 _Australia cried out in pain and fell to his knees whilst holding his nose as blood gushed out of the wound. It felt like it was burning, as if he had just touched fire, the searing pain from his nose brought tears to his eyes. His fingers that were clenching the dirt beneath him were trembling. It hurt so bad! Sure, he had gotten cut before, but why because Turkey inflicted it did it hurt so much more._

 _He felt a swift kick to his side that sent him to the ground once more. He looked up at Turkey with green eyes laced with pain and fear. For the first time in his life, he thought he was going to die. Maybe Turkey was right, after all if he could barely even fight him what chance did he have against someone like Germany?_

 _But he couldn't die, who would protect New Zealand in this place if he died. And what about his people?_

 _"I told you that you wouldn't stand a chance. You are still young, a child that has no place in war. Give up while you can kid or you and your brother will be killed." Sneered Turkey as he once again raised his bayonet._

XxxxXxxx

Australia snapped out of the memory. He ran a hand through his hair and tried to will away the memory, he didn't need to get emotion right now. He picked up his hat that was adorned with a single bright red poppy. He received a text from New Zealand saying that he was ready. So with a heavy heart he left his hotel room and walked outside to where he knew his younger brother was waiting for him. They were attending the dawn service in New Zealand's home this year so he had stayed in a hotel that walking distance from the where the service was going to be held.

He saw New Zealand wearing his own respected uniform leaning against the brick wall of the hotel. His shoulders were hunched and his hands stuffed inside the pockets of his uniform. While his face remained unemotional, his green eyes were brimming with pain and grief. Australia walked over to him and began to follow the crowd of people that were also attending the dawn service.

"I-I can't believe it," New Zealand whispered in a quiet voice never taking his eyes of the ground, "How could it have been one hundred years already?"

"I know mate," Australia replied, "It feels like it has been so many centuries since then"

They both took their seats in the rows of chairs provided, they opted to take the ones closer to the front and furthest from the civilians, so they could speak freely without the fear of having their cover of being nations blown. The wreathes they had brought with were cradled in their gentle grasp. They were adorned with an abundance of red poppies and each of their flags.

They listened as they had started to talk about Gallipoli and how the landing went. New Zealand could not help but let his thoughts wonder to that fateful day.

XxxxXxxx

 _New Zealand had been practically bubbling with joy and excitement as he searched the boat's decks for his big brother, having lost him in the crowds of their people. A smile had plastered itself onto the young nation's face and he felt the enthusiasm and anticipation radiate off his people, it was hard not to feel the same emotions blossom within him. He eventually found his rambunctious brother cleaning his bayonet near the edge of the railings watching the waves rock against the boat gently._

 _New Zealand's grin widened as he approached his brother and leant against the railings of the boat the stare at his and Australia's shadow in the water._

 _"Oi! There ya are, I've been wondering when you'd show up," announced Australia as he patted his shoulder fondly._

 _"What are you doing out here, we should be getting there soon," New Zealand asked. He supressed the urge to remind Australia that they were supposed to meet each other on the other side of the boat._

 _"Hey bro, I just thought of a name for us-"_

 _"Please don't tell me it has anything to do with bloody sheep." interrupted Australia with a roll of his eyes._

 _New Zealand rolled his eyes and playfully punched his older brother on the arm whilst glaring half-heartedly at him. He ignored the protests of Australia and his complaining about how he could have fallen in the drink. But the smile remained on his face, it was almost like nothing could wipe it off his face, and as he turned his attention to Australia he knew he felt the same._

 _"No! But I was thinking that we could be called the 'ANZACs'," New Zealand spoke. He looked over at his brother with a hopeful smile. When he got no response and a blank expression, he sighed._

 _"It stands for: Australian and New Zealand Army Corps." New Zealand explained and waited for his brother's response._

 _"ANZAC" Australia tested the word out, after a few seconds of silence he gave his brother a nod of approval, "I like it. We could say 'Watch out Turkey the ANZACs are coming' they won't know what hit 'em"_

 _New Zealand laughed along with his brother, and noticed they were approaching land._

 _"Look we are here," announced New Zealand, "when we unload please don't get lost"_

 _"Hey! Who's the oldest here, I should be telling you that, I'm not the one that got lost in Egypt" mocked Australia as he ignored the exasperated look that New Zealand was giving him._

 _"Well Big Brother England told me to keep an eye on you. You may be older but I am more responsible" argued back New Zealand who crossed his arms over his chest._

 _Australia and New Zealand made their way over to the end of the boat and joined some of their men in the tiny life boats that made their way over to the beach._

 _"Bro," New Zealand's voice was the only one that broke the silence, "Something isn't right"_

 _New Zealand had noticed it as soon as they got closer to the cliffs, that they looked different. Actually now that he had thought about it, the whole beach that they were approaching seemed different from the ones in the maps and how England described it._

 _"What do you mean?" Australia asked, he looked to his younger brother waiting for him to explain his suspicions, "You alright?"_

 _"The beach," New Zealand stated as his green eyes scanned the cliff face, "It's different from the one on the maps"_

 _Australia tore his identical green eyes away and looked at their surroundings. New Zealand knew Australia wasn't an idiot, sure he acted like he was at times, but he knew Australia saw it to. He could see the brief glint of unsettlement in his eyes, before the emotion was pushed down as he turned back to him._

 _"The maps are probably outdated anyway," Australia reasoned, "The rocks and even previous fighting could have shifted the area"_

 _New Zealand tried to shake the sudden unease that rose in him, he couldn't back out now. This was what he and Australia had been waiting for, their chance to prove themselves and get recognised by the other nations. He couldn't get cold feet now, besides Australia's reasoning was sound._

 _"You're probably right" New Zealand agreed as they landed. They picked up their guns and the two brothers scanned the beach line. The water hit their ankles as they walked forward silently to the beach._

XxxxXxxx

'And that's when everything went to hell' New Zealand thought bitterly.

He and Australia both rose from their seats and began to walk forward to place the wreaths under the memorial stand. Tears had brimmed in their eyes as they placed down their wreaths and then watched as their flags were raised in unison as the sun had begun to rise behind them. The light from the sun's rays touched the flags as they waved proudly in the air.

They both stood rooted to the ground when the service ended and people had started to leave. They couldn't bring themselves to turn away just yet. A conversation they both shared about one hundred years ago hung in the air around them, like heavy smoke they couldn't get rid of.

 _"Come on Zea! This will be the chance we have to see the world, to be recognised" Australia had spoken with a failed attempt to hide his excitement._

 _"I know," New Zealand grinned back just as excited, "It'll be over by Christmas anyway, so we can't miss it!"_

 **Hey Guys! So as I mentioned before this is the newly edited version of the story with scenes that will be written in my other story 'Australia'. The memory that New Zealand had about arriving at Anzac Cove won't be in there, well it will but it will be in Australia's perspective, but it was fun to write from New Zealand's side hopefully I did him justice. Please review, they really make my day and encourage me to write more.**

 **And yes it is a head-cannon I use that Australia had got the scar on his nose from Gallipoli, which is why he covers it up with a band-aid. And the Beach that New Zealand didn't recognise, that is because the ANZACs had arrived at the wrong beach, they weren't supposed to land where Turkey was at their strongest.**

 **As of 2018 Australia is 230 years old (since their colonisation in 1788) so they would have been 104 years old when they entered the war and New Zealand, as of 2018 is 178 years old (since their colonisation in 1840) so they would have been 74! My mind was blown when I discovered that, and being that young and inexperienced in war compared to the others like England, France, America etc. It just makes it so much sadder that nations so young have lost so many. But please, don't just remember the Australian and New Zealander's that landed at Gallipoli on the 25** **th** **of April but Turkey, as they only fought to protect their own country.**

 ** _We Will Remember Them. Lest We Forget._**


End file.
